1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to endpoint detection in a chemical mechanical polishing process, and more particularly to endpoint detection using optical interference of a broad reflectance spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devises, typically, the integrated circuit devices are in the form of multi-level structures. At the substrate level, transistor devices having diffusion regions are formed. In subsequent levels, interconnect metallization lines are patterned and electrically connected to the transistor devices to define the desired functional device. As is well known, patterned conductive layers are insulated from other conductive layers by dielectric materials, such as silicon dioxide. As more metallization levels and associated dielectric layers are formed, the need to planarize the dielectric material increases. Without planarization, fabrication of additional metallization layers becomes substantially more difficult due to the higher variations in the surface topography. In other applications, metallization line patterns are formed in the dielectric material, and then metal chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) operations are performed to remove excess metallization.
In the prior art, CMP systems typically implement belt, orbital, or brush stations in which belts, pads, or brushes are used to scrub, buff, and polish one or both sides of a wafer. Slurry is used to facilitate and enhance the CMP operation. Slurry is most usually introduced onto a moving preparation surface, e.g., belt, pad, brush, and the like, and distributed over the preparation surface as well as the surface of the semiconductor wafer being buffed, polished, or otherwise prepared by the CMP process. The distribution is generally accomplished by a combination of the movement of the preparation surface, the movement of the semiconductor wafer and the friction created between the semiconductor wafer and the preparation surface.
FIG. 1A shows a cross sectional view of a dielectric layer 102 undergoing a fabrication process that is common in constructing damascene and dual damascene interconnect metallization lines. The dielectric layer 102 has a diffusion barrier layer 104 deposited over the etch-patterned surface of the dielectric layer 102. The diffusion barrier layer, as is well known, is typically titanium nitride (TiN), tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN) or a combination of tantalum nitride (TaN) and tantalum (Ta). Once the diffusion barrier layer 104 has been deposited to the desired thickness, a copper layer 106 is formed over the diffusion barrier layer in a way that fills the etched features in the dielectric layer 102. Some excessive diffusion barrier and metallization material is also inevitably deposited over the field areas. In order to remove these overburden materials and to define the desired interconnect metallization lines and associated vias (not shown), a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) operation is performed.
As mentioned above, the CMP operation is designed to remove the top metallization material from over the dielectric layer 102. For instance, as shown in FIG. 1B, the overburden portion of the copper layer 106 and the diffusion barrier layer 104 have been removed. As is common in CMP operations, the CMP operation must continue until all of the overburden metallization and diffusion barrier material 104 is removed from over the dielectric layer 102. However, in order to ensure that all the diffusion barrier layer 104 is removed from over the dielectric layer 102, there needs to be a way of monitoring the process state and the state of the wafer surface during its CMP processing. This is commonly referred to as endpoint detection. Endpoint detection for copper is performed because copper cannot be successfully polished using a timed method. A timed polish does not work with copper because the removal rate from a CMP process is not stable enough for a timed polish of a copper layer. The removal rate for copper from a CMP process varies greatly. Hence, monitoring is needed to determine when the endpoint has been reached. In multi-step CMP operations there is a need to ascertain multiple endpoints: (1) to ensure that Cu is removed from over the diffusion barrier layer; (2) to ensure that the diffusion barrier layer is removed from over the dielectric layer. Thus, endpoint detection techniques are used to ensure that all of the desired overburden material is removed.
Many approaches have been proposed for the endpoint detection in CMP of metal. The prior art methods generally can be classified as direct and indirect detection of the physical state of polish. Direct methods use an explicit external signal source or chemical agent to probe the wafer state during the polish. The indirect methods on the other hand monitor the signal internally generated within the tool due to physical or chemical changes that occur naturally during the polishing process.
Indirect endpoint detection methods include monitoring: the temperature of the polishing pad/wafer surface, vibration of polishing tool, frictional forces between the pad and the polishing head, electrochemical potential of the slurry, and acoustic emission. Temperature methods exploit the exothermic process reaction as the polishing slurry reacts selectively with the metal film being polished. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,050 is an example of this approach. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,050 and 5,308,438 disclose friction-based methods in which motor current changes are monitored as different metal layers are polished.
Another endpoint detection method disclosed in European application EP 0 739 687 A2 demodulates the acoustic emission resulting from the grinding process to yield information on the polishing process. Acoustic emission monitoring is generally used to detect the metal endpoint. The method monitors the grinding action that takes place during polishing. A microphone is positioned at a predetermined distance from the wafer to sense acoustical waves generated when the depth of material removal reaches a certain determinable distance from the interface to thereby generate output detection signals. All these methods provide a global measure of the polish state and have a strong dependence on process parameter settings and the selection of consumables. However, none of the methods except for the friction sensing have achieved some commercial success in the industry.
Direct endpoint detection methods monitor the wafer surface using acoustic wave velocity, optical reflectance and interference, impedance/conductance, electrochemical potential change due to the introduction of specific chemical agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,234 and 5,271,274 disclose methods of endpoint detection for metal using acoustic waves. These patents describe an approach to monitor the acoustic wave velocity propagated through the wafer/slurry to detect the metal endpoint. When there is a transition from one metal layer into another, the acoustic wave velocity changes and this has been used for the detection of endpoint. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,865 discloses a method of endpoint detection using a sensor to monitor fluid pressure from a fluid bearing located under the polishing pad. The sensor is used to detect a change in the fluid pressure during polishing, which corresponds to a change in the shear force when polishing transitions from one material layer to the next. Unfortunately, this method is not robust to process changes. Further, the endpoint detected is global, and thus the method cannot detect a local endpoint at a specific point on the wafer surface. Moreover, the method of the U.S Pat. No. 6,186,865 patent is restricted to a linear polisher, which requires an air bearing.
There have been many proposals to detect the endpoint using the optical reflectance from the wafer surface. They can be grouped into two categories: monitoring the reflected optical signal at a single wavelength using a laser source or using a broad band light source covering the full visible range of the electromagnetic spectrum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,651 discloses an endpoint detection method using a single wavelength in which an optical signal from a laser source is impinged on the wafer surface and the reflected signal is monitored for endpoint detection. The change in the reflectivity as the polish transfers from one metal to another is used to detect the transition.
Broad band methods typically rely on using information in multiple wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,662 discloses using a spectrometer to acquire an intensity spectrum of reflected light in the visible range of the optical spectrum. Two bands of wavelengths are selected in the spectra that provide good sensitivity to reflectivity change as polish transfers from one metal to another. A detection signal is then defined by computing the ratio of the average intensity in the two bands selected. Significant shifts in the detection signal indicate the transition from one metal to another.
A common problem with current endpoint detection techniques is that some degree of over-polishing is required to ensure that all of the conductive material (e.g., metallization material or diffusion barrier layer 104) is removed from over the dielectric layer 102 to prevent inadvertent electrical interconnection between metallization lines. A side effect of improper endpoint detection or over-polishing is that dishing 108 occurs over the metallization layer that is desired to remain within the dielectric layer 102. The dishing effect essentially removes more metallization material than desired and leaves a dish-like feature over the metallization lines. Dishing is known to impact the performance of the interconnect metallization lines in a negative way, and too much dishing can cause a desired integrated circuit to fail for its intended purpose.
Prior art methods typically can only approximately predict the actual end point but cannot actually detect the actual end point. The prior art detects when the intensity of a few wavelengths change, such as occurs when a material becomes translucent (e.g., the material becomes substantially transparent to some wavelengths but not all wavelengths). When the material becomes translucent, the intensities of some wavelengths change because those wavelengths are being reflected by the layer below the material currently being removed.
Because the event actually detected by the prior art process is when the layer being removed (such as a metal layer) becomes translucent rather than nonexistent (i.e., fully removed), the prior art process must then predict an actual end point (i.e., when all of the desired material is actually fully removed). In one example, the actual event detected, the translucent point, occurs when the material is 500 xc3x85 thick. From previous processes, the CMP process is known to be removing material at a rate of 3000 xc3x85 per minute. Therefore, the actual end point is predicted by the Formula 1 below:
(translucent material thickness)/(material removal rate)=time delay to predicted end pointxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula 1
In current example: (500 xc3x85)/(3000 xc3x85/minute)=10 seconds
Therefore, the prior art CMP process then continues the CMP removal process for an additional 10 seconds after the actual detection event occurs. Further, this time delay is calculated based on prior experience and also assumes a constant removal rate.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for endpoint detection systems and methods that improve accuracy in endpoint detection.
Broadly speaking, the present invention fills these needs by providing a system and method of broad band optical end point detection. It should be appreciated that the present invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a process, an apparatus, a system, computer readable media, or a device. Several inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
A system and method for detecting an endpoint during a chemical mechanical polishing process is disclosed that includes illuminating a first portion of a surface of a wafer with a first broad beam of light. A first reflected spectrum data is received. The first reflected spectrum of data corresponds to a first spectra of light reflected from the first illuminated portion of the surface of the wafer. A second portion of the surface of the wafer is illuminated with a second broad beam of light. A second reflected spectrum data is received. The second reflected spectrum of data corresponds to a second spectra of light reflected from the second illuminated portion of the surface of the wafer. The first reflected spectrum data is normalized and the second reflected spectrum data is normalized. An endpoint is determined based on a difference between the normalized first spectrum data and the normalized second spectrum data.
In one embodiment, the first spectrum data includes an intensity level corresponding to each of the wavelengths in the corresponding first spectra. In one embodiment, the second spectrum data includes an intensity level corresponding to each of the wavelengths in the corresponding second spectra.
In one embodiment, the wavelengths in the first spectra and the second spectra can include a range of about 300 nm to about 720 nm.
In one embodiment the first spectra and the second spectra can include a range of about 200 to about 520 individual data points.
In one embodiment, normalizing the first spectrum data includes substantially removing the process related intensity fluctuations which are removed by substantially removing the corresponding intensity values. In one embodiment, normalizing the second spectrum data includes substantially removing the process related intensity fluctuations which are removed by substantially removing the corresponding intensity values.
In one embodiment, substantially removing the corresponding intensity values can include modifying the intensity values of each one of the wavelengths such that the sum the intensity values of each one of the wavelengths is equal to zero and the sum of the squares of the intensity values of each one of the wavelengths is equal to one.
In one embodiment, determining the endpoint based on the difference between the normalized first spectrum data and the normalized second spectrum data can include determining a change in the proportions of normalized intensity for at least a portion of the plurality of wavelengths in the first spectra and the second spectra.
In one embodiment, determining the change in the proportions of normalized intensity for at least a portion of the wavelengths in the first spectra and the second spectra can include converting the normalized first spectrum data into a first vector and converting the normalized second spectrum data into a second vector. A distance between the first vector and the second vector can be calculated. The distance between the first vector and the second vector can be compared to a threshold distance and if the distance between the first and second vectors is greater than or equal to a threshold distance, then a change in the proportions of normalized intensity for at least a portion of the plurality of wavelengths in the first spectra and the second spectra is identified.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.